warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon
Lemonkit is a pure, snow-colored, very weak, bony, sickly, undersized, immensly delicate, soft-featured, fluffy, long-haired, feathery, silky-furred, thick-pelted, white tom with a very very hard-to-see pale gray dab on his chest, a hard-to-see yellowish-ginger splash on his nose, soft, ruffled fur, softer, fluffier, cloud-like paws, a long, bushy, fox-like, sweeping, thick, feathery, fluffy, silky, soft, gentle tail, and pale, soft, brilliant, intense, soft, gentle, bright, lemon-colored yellow eyes. He is a kit in FrozenClan. He is a member of the 4th Generation Prophecy. His powers are to control ice, and he can bring duplicates of himself from the past or future. His abilities come with a price, however, resulting in him being immensly sicky, weak, undersized, and delicate. History; Lemonkit is born to Rainshimmer of FrozenClan and Kato of the Organization with three siblings, Shorekit, Peachkit, and Moonkit. He is the weakest of the litter and, at first glance, appeared to be dead, with the only movement visible being a faint rise and fall of his chest. He is the youngest and weakest in the litter, causing Rainshimmer to think that he won't survive. A thorn later pricks him, causing him terrible pain. Rainshimmer finds it and suspects a thorn in her bedding. He and Moonkit later begin having strange dreams about unknown cats. He opens his eyes after waking up from said dream. He is the most affected by Peachkit's death out of his siblings. He and Moonkit later recieve a vision from Peachkit saying that they needed to find Fantasypaw and Squirrelpaw. Once they found them, they would meet up with a group of prophecy cats. Personality; Lemonkit is loyal, calm, quiet, patient, and honest. He never says anything unless it's the truth, which sometimes seems so far-fetched due to his prophecy status, no one except Moonkit will believe him. He is shown to be quite gentleman-like. He is also shown with a large supply of energy despite his weakness. He has a terrible fear of heights. Family; Mother; Rainshimmer - Living Father; Cato - Living, member of the Organization Sisters; Shorekit - Living Peachkit - Deceaced, member of StarClan Brother; Moonkit - Living Aunts; Goldenfox - Living, member of DawnClan Tofu- Living, member of the Organization Uncles; Sumea - Living, member of the Organization Kaen - Living, member of the Organization Great-Aunt; Karen - Living, member of the Organization Great-Uncle; Hollow - Deceaced, residence unknown Cousins; Kiri - Living, member of the Organization Salamander - Living, member of the Organization Destiny - Living, member of the Organization Webshade - Living, member of DawnClan Coppersoul - Living, member of DawnClan Quotes Trivia * His warrior name is confirmed to be Lemonfreeze * He will develop a crush on Keykit; however, his mate will not be her; his mate will be Squirrelkit (cloud), also of FrozenClan Character Pixels Real Life Image Category:Tom Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Half-Clan Category:Cats of FrozenClan Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Living Character Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Loner Category:Former Loner Category:Cats of MemoryClan Category:Healer Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats